


Always Here.

by PAGB



Series: Love Can Be Found Anywhere [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAGB/pseuds/PAGB
Summary: A retelling of "The Maze Runner", as Thomas finds himself in a new and dangerous world, and Newt finds something he never knew he wanted.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Something Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019742) by [Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln). 



> ********* I DO NOT own The Maze Runner, or any of the characters! ALL credit goes to James Dashner.****************

“Thomas”, he thought. “My name is Thomas.”

Perplexingly, this was the only thing he could remember about himself. His mind worked without fail, analyzing every detail, taking in the atmosphere which he had ignored up until this point. Thomas had no memory of how he got into the rising platform, or where it was going. More than the platform, Thomas couldn’t remember a single thing beyond waking up in this dark prison. He couldn’t remember his parents, any previous experiences, hell, he couldn’t even remember his last name. He felt hopeless as he huddled himself into a corner of the lift and waited for whatever came next.  
It felt like hours to him, every second turning into a minute, but Thomas was too smart for that. He roughly estimated he had been moving for about 30 minutes before coming to a jarring halt. Suddenly, he was blinded by a brilliant light, as the roof of the lift opened to a sun filled world. Thomas’s eyes quickly adjusted as he saw a flurry of faces surrounding him. Boys, all of them. They all seemed young, all teenagers. Most seemed to be laughing at him, or throwing insults. Thomas was confused about words they were using, like “Shank”, “Klunk”, and “Shuck-Faced”. Thomas was about to say something when a boy hopped into the pit, and said 4 words that Thomas would always remember.  
“Welcome to the Glade”

Thomas was quickly picked up and dragged out of the “Box”, as he learned it was called. He didn’t learn much else, as the leader of the boys had shut down any attempts at Thomas asking questions. The leader was named Alby, a dark skinned boy who was very muscular, somewhat tall, and had an aggressive look to him. Yet, Thomas wasn’t as intimidated as he should have been, given that Alby had snapped at him rather quickly. Along with Alby, he met Newt. Newt was a taller boy, skinny, with blond hair. He looked like a natural leader. He gave off a friendly aura to Thomas, and for some reason Thomas was fixated on him. However it didn’t last long before Newt was dragged away with Alby.  
Thomas was instructed to go meet Chuck, which he did. Chuck was a smaller boy, pudgy, and the youngest. He had curly hair, and was rather annoying to Thomas, but Thomas oddly found himself protective over Chuck when he saw the other boys pick on him. Chuck showed him around the Glade, though there wasn’t much to see. There was 4 main buildings, the “Homestead”, which was where some gladers slept, and where the sick were tended to. There was the bathrooms, which Chuck gave a gross introduction to. Thomas looked at a third building which Chuck didn’t even acknowledge, other than to say “That’s where the runners go”, which fueled Thomas’s desire to learn more. The last building was the “Slammer”, or jail. Thomas shuddered at the thought, confused why a place full of teenage boys would need a jail.  
Thomas’s desire to learn more about his new home was peaking, as all he wanted was answers but no one was giving any. And then there was Newt, for some reason he couldn’t shake his mind off of him.  
Thomas was feeling a flurry of emotions, but didn’t know how to feel, or in what order to feel them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine the first two chapters, as they are both rather short. Please let me know what I can do to improve, as this is my first fanfic. Thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you think! ( I am aware this chapter is a little stiff, but I tried to be as faithful to the book as possible, as I view Thomas’s first moments as very important!  
> -PAGB


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than likely only one update today, I have the SAT tomorrow and am prepping for that, but I had to get at least one chapter out with some length!
> 
> *I DO NOT own The Maze Runner, or any of it's characters! All credit goes to James Dashner*

Thomas headed to the Homestead, wanting answers, and wanting Newt. Again, there was that odd feeling, like butterflies in Thomas’s stomach when he thought about Newt. Thomas had no idea why this boy whom he had just met had such an impact on him. Even with Chuck, Thomas didn’t think about him the way he thought about Newt.  
Thomas shook away his thoughts quickly as he walked through the door. Three boys greeted him, one Thomas recognized from earlier, the boy had greasy black hair, missing teeth, and was not as pleasant to look at as Newt.  
“Hey look, it’s the greenie” spat the boy, as if Thomas had just run over his cat. “My name is Thomas. T-H-O-M-A-S”, snapped Thomas, annoyed at this obvious bully.  
“What a shock, this shank can spell. Maybe he’s not as stupid as I thought” said the boy, with as much sarcasm as possible. Thomas ignored him as he pushed past him to go up the stairs, when all the sudden he was stopped.  
“Greenies aren’t allowed up there shank” warned another boy. “I just want to talk to Newt, or Alby, or anyone who makes sense!” said Thomas.  
The third boy spoke up and said “Gally just let him through. It’s his funeral”. Gally. That was the boy's name, now he knew who exactly to avoid. Thomas finally got to the top of the stairs, and he opened the door. In the room was a boy writhing on the bed, covered in blood and veins. “This must be Ben”, Thomas thought. Alby quickly noticed and started yelling at Thomas to “Get the hell out of there”. Newt quickly grabbed on to Alby and calmed him down, and said  
“Let’s go talk outside for a minute, eh Greenie?” Thomas nodded and started outside with Newt, passing Gally on the way.  
He looked absolutely thrilled, and added “Aw Newt, do you have an eye on the greenie? Already protective, are you? How cute.” Smirked Gally. Newt hardly looked mad, more embarrassed than anything. He said back “Bloody hell Gally, do you ever shut up? Maybe if you weren’t such a buggin bully you wouldn’t be hated by everyone that’s ever come out of the box? Just a thought.” Gally seemed infuriated but said nothing. All he did was glare at the two as they walked out into the yellow sunlight.  
As soon as they stepped out, Newt looked at him, and said “You okay greenie?” He almost looked worried, or concerned, like a real friend would. Something about calling Newt just a friend put a pit into Thomas’s stomach, but he didn’t dwell on it. After a moment he replied “Yeah, i’m fine. I just needed to talk to SOMEONE about all this, ya know? Chuck wasn’t much help.” Newt laughed a little and said “I understand greenie. It doesn’t help that Alby was being far too intense, ‘specially on your first day. Tell you what, why don’t I give you that tour Alby mentioned? I’ve been here just as long, and you could use a friendly welcome.” smiled Newt. Thomas began to blush and say “I don’t want to waste your time, or keep you from doing oth-” Newt interrupted and said “Thomas, right? It’s my pleasure to make this place feel homey, even if it isn’t ‘home’”. “Thanks Newt. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s done today.” said Thomas. Newt grinned and said “I’m glad I can be the best out of these shanks! Why don’t you avoid Gally and Alby ‘til tonight and i’ll give you a little taste of our lives in the Glade, yeah?” Thomas nodded in agreement and Newt started back upstairs.  
Thomas could hardly wait until the night. Answers to his questions, a night, alone with Newt? He blushed at the thought and headed back to where Chuck was. Tonight would be the most important night of his life, although he couldn’t remember if that was even true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said previously, any feedback would be wonderful! I have a basic outline for how i'd like the story to go, but based on feedback I may be open to changes! Thank you so much for reading and hang in there for chapter three, i'm hoping to have that out by tomorrow night (LATE TOMORROW NIGHT {EST}), or at the latest Wednesday. My brain will probably be fried, so the latter may be a possibility!   
> -PAGB


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this chapter took so long to come out!! I had aimed to finish it by 11 PM EST but I was exhausted after work. Here it is!!
> 
> *I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters! All belongs to James Dashner!*

Thomas idled by, watching gladers pass and complete duties while waiting for the night. Everyone in the glade seemed very determined and hard working, and Thomas admired that. For a place comprised solely of teenage boys, they had done quite well. When dinner time rolled around, Thomas met Chuck and they both went to the kitchen, and only then did Thomas notice just how hungry he was. As he shoved down the soup, Newt came over and tapped Thomas’s shoulder.  
“Ready, greenie?” Newt said with a smirk. Thomas just blushed at an odd thought he had and got up. Chuck seemed to notice and gave a weird look but didn’t press it, which Thomas was very grateful for.  
Newt began almost immediately talking about life in the glade, the beginnings and how they had built everything. Thomas had countless questions, but judging how everyone else reacted with questions he decided to wait. Somehow Newt noticed this, and said “You know Thomas, you can ask questions about anything. Unlike these other shanks I understand your curiosity and need for answers, especially in this hellhole”. Thomas started right away asking what was outside the doors on the walls, to which Newt grimaced and simply said “The Maze.” Thomas was about to ask more but just then Gally came over.  
“Newt, we have an issue. Some kids got into some of Frypans food, and apparently it wasn’t ready to eat because those shanks are throwing up everywhere. I need your help cleaning up.” He said quickly. Newt mumbled something to himself before getting up and starting away. Before he did, however he said to Thomas “Sorry mate. These dumb shanks take priority. I’ll see you tomorrow greenie on that tour, bye.” He seemed irritated, but not directed at Thomas.  
While they both were walking away, Gally turned to Thomas and gave him a twisted smile, a smile Thomas understood: There was no issue. Gally wanted to hurt Thomas, and he really did. Thomas really only felt comfortable around Newt, and now he was alone, sitting by a tree.  
Thomas had slept for about 40 minutes when someone woke him up. He shot up, but was grabbed by Newt and told to shush. All he said was “Follow me.” Thomas did just that, his heart beating fast. Where was Newt leading him? He eventually took him to a corner of the glade, where the stars were visible. Newt laid down, and Thomas followed suit.  
“Why’d you bring me out here?”  
“Figured you’d want to talk, since Gally dragged me away for a non existent problem. He started lecturing me about why I shouldn’t trust you, and klunk like that.  
“Why do you think he hates me so much?”  
“I reckon he’s jealous. Just between you and me, i’ve always believed Gally fancied me, but I didn’t feel the same. He became bitter, and you see how he is. I bet he’s jealous that i’ve talked to you more than I have him in two bloody months.” He said with a laugh.  
“So, you don’t like Gally?”  
“Not really, no. He’s always been arrogant but now is bloody unreal. If Alby didn’t have so much on his plate i’d talk to ‘im about it.” Thomas noticed that Newt’s accent began to slur, he was probably exhausted. They chatted a little more before Newt said “I’ve honestly loved talking to you Tommy, but i’m exhausted and I need sleep. You’re free to go back to the homestead, but i’m stayin’ here”. Thomas shook his head and said “And leave you all alone? Never. You’d miss me too much.” He said with a smirk. Newt grinned and said “It’s true. Now get some sleep shank, I gotta wake your butt up early for that tour.” Thomas laid down and it wasn’t long before sleep overtook them.  
Thomas was alone in the Glade, with everyone giving him odd looks or laughing at him, but when he was with Newt he felt like he couldn’t get happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on my sleep, I may upload another chapter right after this! If not, expect chapter 4 sometime tomorrow, my goal is by 6PM EST!  
> Thank you for reading. If you want updates on this story or general happenings, give my instagram a follow.  
> @newties_specials  
> Thanks! -PAGB


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Internets been all over due to this winter storm in April :/ Here it is! I'm putting out another chapter in a little while so keep an eye out for that!

Newt woke Thomas right before dawn, shushing him as they walked through the piles of sleeping gladers. They ran over to a window embedded in the wall, which Thomas questioned why he hadn’t noticed it before. He started to ask what they were doing when again, Newt shushed him. He simply replied “You’ll know when you bloody need to know, Tommy.”, with a smile. Thomas caught on to the nickname and blushed, thankfully the darkness had hidden it.   
They both watched the window for a while when a tiny red light became visible. Thomas was about to say something when a giant creature became visible, screaming. It was not an animal, but not a machine either. It was a twisted mix of the two, flesh, bone and metal fused together. Thomas yelped and pulled Newt away, losing both their balance and toppled. Thomas was embarrassed and attempted to pull away but Newt held his hand for a little longer than expected. Newt seemed to notice that Thomas saw this and looked down, almost embarrassed.   
“Those are grievers.” Newt said, his voice shaky. “They inhabit the maze out there. Every night they roam those passageways and we’re all in here, trapped. That’s why we have to leave. I-, We have to get out of here.” He said firmly.  
He grabbed Thomas’s shoulder and simply said “I have a feeling about ya. You’re not like the others.” He said as he walked back. Thomas stopped him with a new found confidence and said “I promise Newt, i’ll get you out of here. I’ll get them all out.” Newt smiled and said “Yeah”, and walked off.  
Thomas didn’t know where that came from but it felt sincere. He wanted everyone to be free, especially Newt. He was now left dazed and confused on what he should do now. His thoughts, no matter how strong went back to Newt. He sat by a tree and stared at the walls until the sun finally rose. He had a long day ahead of him. Just when he was about to doze off, he heard a voice. It wasn’t Newt’s, or anyone he knew. It was female.   
‘Thomas, remember me. Please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Should be out in a few hours. I plan on writing it right now, so check back in a little while.  
> -PAGB


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I thought to get this one out, sorry about that.

Dawn had risen, and so had Thomas. He hadn’t thought much of the words, as they didn’t mean much. There was no girls in the Glade, so it couldn’t have been a glader. Thomas didn’t have much time to think about it before Newt met him at breakfast. He decided to not tell anyone about the voice, they’d think he was insane.  
Apparently it wasn’t usual for Newt to take new people on the tours, as Alby questioned why Newt was so eager to take the job. In the end, Alby was relieved to not be in charge of Thomas.  
“Ready to go, Tommy?” Newt said.   
“Yeah, not like I have anything else to do.”  
“Good that”  
Alby gave a dirty look when Newt said Tommy, but didn’t say anything, and left. Thomas was finally ready to get some long awaited answers, and they started off, out of the kitchen.  
The tour was pretty standard, Newt showed him all his potential jobs, where everything was, and introduced Thomas to several Gladers. He met Zart, a kind kid in charge of the gardens. Winston was a butcher, and had a vibe to him that Thomas wasn’t fond of. Lastly, he met Minho. He was a runner, and sparked curiosity in Thomas. He had a feeling/desire to explore the maze to its fullest. Minho was snarky and dismissive, but he had a brotherly vibe to Thomas, and he decided he liked him. All of the sudden, a blaring alarm activated, and nearly scared Thomas half to death. Minho and Newt looked at each other worryingly and looked around.   
“Newt! Did you shuck faces activate the newbie alarm or something?!”  
“Min, you know we didn’t! I have no idea what’s going on!”  
Thomas didn’t get many more answers out of them before they ran off towards the box. When Thomas arrived, Gladers were surrounding the box, looking confused and scared even. Alby and Newt and descended into the box to find something no one expected.  
They found a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see some comments on this work and hear thoughts on what you think!  
> -PAGB


	6. Chapter Six

Alby near immediately called Thomas over, and asked him if he knew her. His tone was accusatory, so he asked again, with the same result. Thomas couldn’t identify her anywhere in his limited memories, no face, nothing. The girl looked dead. She had near jet black hair, tall. Skinny, with pale lips. Beautiful, but he didn’t feel the way the other gladers did. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl shot up into a sitting position, causing Alby to scream and Newt to nearly topple into the pit. She then said 5 words in a trancelike state,  
“Everything is going to change”  
She then fell back into a deep sleep, apparently she was in a coma. Thomas didn’t care about that, his face had gone pale and blood ran cold. He recognized that voice. It was the same voice he heard the night before. Newt noticed how Thomas changed, and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd. When questioned by Alby, he just said he was going to make sure the greenie was okay and he’d be right back. He pulled Thomas into a room into the Homestead and started right away, with his arms crossed and face looking serious.  
“Talk.”  
“Newt, I swear I don-”  
“You may not know her shank, but I saw your face. You’re lucky Alby didn’t otherwise he’d be doin’ this in front of the entire bloody Glade. Now talk.” Thomas sighed and told him about how he’d heard a voice the night before, her voice. He told her what she’d said, and Newt held a blank face the entire time. At the end, Newt grimaced and said “You know I have to tell Alby this, right?” Thomas pleaded, even doing puppy dog eyes for Newt to not tell him, at least yet. Only if she did it again.   
“Fine, shank. You’re lucky I like ya. Now go out there and act normal. We can’t be havin’ any more issues today. I’ll see YOU later.” Newt ran back to the box with Alby and discussed what they should do.  
Thomas had run out of energy, even to search for Newt. He simply went to the woods, or ‘deadheads’ as they called it. He found a nice area, quiet, soft ground. He relaxed for a while, emptying his brain of all the thoughts bothering him when he heard a snapping branch. He shot up, looking for someone.   
“Newt, is that you?” He asked the empty air.  
A figure appeared, a sickly boy with veins popping out of everywhere, and he looked awful. It was Ben, the sick boy Thomas saw Alby and Newt tending to. Instantly Ben rushed over and tackled Thomas, and tried to choke him, screaming at him. Thomas managed to get away, screaming for help the entire time. Ben had finally tackled him at the edge of the forest ad began to strangle him when Alby appeared, with a bow in his hands.   
“Ben! Get off Thomas and back to the homestead, NOW.” He snapped.  
“If you shoot me, you’ll be shooting the good guy. It’s Thomas you want to shoot. He did this, all of this, him and the girl.”  
“Thomas hasn’t done nothin’, and the girl is half dead. You know that.” Newt had appeared and looked scared, mouthing to Thomas words of comfort. It didn’t take long before Ben started attacking again, and Alby shot him clean through the cheek. The sight was awful. And Alby told Newt to take Thomas away. He did, and as they were walking Thomas began to cry. Newt put his hand around Thomas’s waist, and took him to a bedroom in the homestead where they talked for a while. It helped, if only a little before Newt had to go back to his duties. Thomas nearly cried just for that, but held it together. He fell asleep as he felt Newt put blankets on him, and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I owed you guys a couple more, so i'm writing till I can't tonight! Expect some more soon


	7. Chapter Seven

Thomas was awoken by Alby. He said something about a “Banishment” for Ben, which haunted Thomas. He walked out of the homestead only to see a gathering of people by one of the doors. Thomas found Chuck and asked what was going on. Chuck said that the banishment was going on, and to follow him. When they walked to the other gladers, Thomas realized what was going on.  
They were sending Ben into the maze, alone, and at night. It broke Thomas’s heart the way begged and cried to be forgiven, however it wasn’t going to work. Ben’s fate was sealed. As he was pushed out into the unknown, Ben’s screams were almost shut off by the closed doors. Thomas started to cry and fell to the ground when Newt rushed over to him and picked him up like an infant, and dragged him away from everyone, while Alby and Gally gave dirty looks,and Minho and Chuck smirking.  
Newt carried him over to the deadheads and set him down softly on a tree.  
“Tommy, are you okay?”  
“It’s my fault isn’t it? I caused Ben to die.”  
“Tommy, no! Ben made his choice. He attacked you, don’t ever blame yourself for that. Promise me you won’t. Please, Tommy. Please.”  
Thomas looked at Newt’s pleading face, and his filling eyes, as he hugged Newt. The boys laid there for a long time, just holding on to each other when Newt spoke, quietly.  
“I don’t know what it is about you Tommy, but you’re different. I feel different about you. Like, you make me buggin happy and comfortable. I don’t know what this is, but I think that you’re holding me together right now, both literally and figuratively.” He chuckled.  
“I feel the same, Newt. I don’t want to see anyone but you in this awful place. I feel like everyone here doesn’t trust me or hates me, but you give me chances.” Newt didn’t respond, but he held Thomas close.  
Next morning came too quick, and Newt was waking Thomas up, and sending him off to work. Neither of the boys talked about the previous night, but they just went their seperate ways and headed off.  
Thomas worked with the butchers, and the keeper, Winston. Winston kept staring at him weirdly, until Thomas had enough.  
“Why do you keep staring at me?”  
“Sorry shank, hard not to. You’re the talk of the town, with you and Ben, and then Newt carrying you off and cuddling all night. I didn’t even know Newt liked boys, much less anyone period.”  
Thomas blushed and said “We’re just friends. He’s been really kind to me.”  
“Whatever you say, shank. Now help me out.”  
Thomas worked until lunch, where he saw Newt looking stressed by a door. Thomas ran to him, and asked him what was going on. He replied with “Alby ‘nd Min are headed to the maze. Said they found a dead griever, and they’re checkin it out. I’m worried Tommy.”  
“Hey, i’m sure they’re fine. Give it time.”  
Newt sighed, and hugged Thomas for a minute which caught Thomas off guard.  
“People keep on talkin’ about us, callin’ us boyfriends or whatever. I don’t buggin’ care, and I hope you don’t either. I like ya, and you’re a good friend, and if they want to be shuck faces that’s their problem.” Thomas just smiled and waved goodbye, as Winston was calling him back. Newt almost looked disappointed, but he ran off to another door.  
Evening had fallen in the Glade, a somber mood ensued. Newt looked devastated as he sat alone. Thomas sat next to him but they didn’t talk. Newt looked at his watch and a tear fell down his face: The doors were closing in 20 minutes. Newt grabbed Thomas’s hand and dragged him to a more private area. He told Thomas he had something to tell him, and Thomas heart beated faster until they got there.  
“Tommy, I can’t deny it anymore. I like ya, more than a friend. I like ya like someone I want to hold hands with, and kiss, and grow old with. It’s corny but it’s true. I bloody like you.”  
Thomas was shocked, but he realized he felt the same. Every longing glance, every smile, every shock with physical contact. He didn’t respond, he merely kissed Newt. They kissed for a while, before getting up and going to join the other gladers.  
It was now or never.  
They held hands together, walking that way, earning a scowl from Gally and shocked or confused faces from the rest of the Gladers. As the doors started closing, Newt began to cry into Thomas’s shoulder. Then, Minho and Alby appeared, limping, but there was no way they’d make it.  
Thomas had a plan, an awful twisted plan. But if it worked, he could save the people Newt cared about most. He let go of Newt, kissed him, and ran towards the maze. Newt was screaming “Tommy!” Over and over until the doors closed, with a rumble.  
Thomas was spending a night in the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Newtmas!!!!!!!!! I wanted to make this chapter happy to balance the sad. I'm evil, i'm sorry I had to use the infamous line from page 250. Hope this keeps ya happy! Might take a break, depending on how I feel.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -PAGB


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates/news, i've been going through some personal things and tried my best to update tonight but it won't happen, unfortunately. I'm sorry! Hang in there, tomorrow I will have some sort of update out, even if it isn't the longest. I promise i'll make it up!! I will also have a new updating schedule:  
Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday will have updates. This will go into effect after the 28th. Thank you so much for sticking with this, but I won't leave you completely out of the loop. -PAGB A little sneak peak for the next episode:  
"Minho, what's that? Those lights, near the top of that wall"  
"Never seen those before. It almost looks like a window... Wait is that a-"  
Minho didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the light turned off. But that's not what got Thomas's attention.  
In the window, there was a figure, watching them.


	9. Chapter Eight

The doors closed behind Thomas, almost mocking him. He was left with a feeling of dread and regret as he looked around at his home for the night. Minho was crouched over Alby, checking on him.  
“I don’t know whether you think you’re a shucking hero or something, but you just killed yourself. Not only that, you killed Newt, how do you think he’ll feel now that you’re gone?”  
“Minho, what are you talking about?”  
“Oh for christ sake, Thomas he likes you! You’re all he’s talked about since you came here! Don’t you realize how this will destroy him?!” Minho spat, coldly.   
“Minho, I promise i’ll get us all out of here. Back to the Glade.” ‘Back to Newt’, Thomas thought.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Thomas.”  
And then Minho did something he would have never expected. He ran. He ran leaving a scared boy who had no idea what he was doing, and the leader of the Glade behind.

 

Somehow, Thomas had done it. He’d tied Alby to the wall, avoided a griever, and found Minho again. But once they rounded a corner something caught Thomas’ eye.  
"Minho, what's that? Those lights, near the top of that wall"  
"Never seen those before. It almost looks like a window... Wait is that a-"  
Minho didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the light turned off. But that's not what got Thomas's attention.   
In the window, there was a figure, watching them. Just as quickly as Thomas saw it the figure vanished into the darkness. 

They saw two more windows, but each disappeared before they could get a glimpse. After hours of running and hiding from the monsters, daylight began to shine. The boys went to check on Alby, who was surprisingly okay. They then ran to the door of the Glade.  
Newt was sitting on the ground, looking absolutely awful. When he saw Thomas, his face lit up in excitement. He ran to them and hopped into Thomas’s arms. Thomas was shocked, but held him tight. Newt grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, while the other Gladers were shocked. Minho was stunned, but shook it off when he said   
“Thomas, I hate to separate you two again, but Alby?”  
“Oh you’re right! We have to go get him!”  
Newts face ran white as he asked  
“Is he.. Alive?”  
“Come with me.” Thomas replied, as they set out to the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially, chapter 10/11 will be out tonight or tomorrow. No promises! If not, expect it by thursday. Happy Easter everyone who celebrates it, and thanks for sticking by me!  
> -PAGB  
> Follow my insta to keep up to date on this story, and my happenings!  
> Instagram: @newties_specials


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies! I'm back! A short but needed update!

Newt and Thomas walked into the maze, hand in hand. Minho, Frypan, and a glader  
Thomas didn’t know followed. As they walked through the twisting pathways, Thomas thought about the people they saw in the white windows, but Thomas decided it would be best to save Alby first, and worry about that later. As they got to the vines where Alby hung, Thomas saw a hope in Newt’s eyes he’s never seen before. He was alive, and thankfully still able to go through the changing with the grief serum. Newt was relieved, and Thomas led him to go lie down for a bit, at least that’s what Thomas saw. In actuality Newt was pushing him to rest after that long night he had just experienced.  
“Newt, can I tell you something? Minho and I saw something dd in the maze. He said he’s never seen it before.  
That got Newt’s attention, as he rose up and looked at Thomas with worried eyes.  
“What did you see Tommy?”  
“Windows. People in the windows, watching us. When we looked at them they disappeared. I think someone has been watching us.”  
Newt had a blank expression but looked down, seemingly disappointed.  
“I figured they were watchin’ us, whoever put us here. Alby disagrees with me on that but  
he can’t deny it anymore. That reminds me, we need to have a gatherin’. If we don’t i’m pretty sure i’ll cause a riot”, he laughed out. Thomas was amazed at how Newt could remain happy at a time like this.  
But he was very grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule is as follows.  
> Friday, Saturday, and Tuesday.   
> Possible short chapter on Wednesday.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! FAMILY EMERGENCY TOOK UP ALL MY TIME! I'm actually writing this from a hospital, so no sleep for me! Expect one more update tonight, and my next update will be tomorrow night as a make up gift, and the schedule will be normal from there!

The gathering started an hour after Thomas was given “rest”. Although his mind was racing the entire time, having Newt next to him and the nights events on his mind, so it was short lived. Once they arrived, Thomas was amazed at how organized and clean a group of teenage boys could be. The gathering room was clean, and had the nicest things inside it. Thomas sat next to Newt, and awaited the rest of the keepers arrival. Thomas was nervous, and Newt could sense that because he simply grabbed Thomas’s hand and squeezed. It calmed him down, if only a little. He smiled and looked at the other people in the room. Minho was smirking and making faces at the pair, Frypan and Winston were talking, and Gally was silently glaring at Thomas. ‘This guy hates me. I did nothing to him, but he hates me. This sucks.’ thought Thomas, wishing he could fix things. His thoughts were ended as the gathering began, Thomas not even noticing the others who arrived.  
“In place of our ill leader, I declare this gatherin’ started.” Newt said with a not so subtle eye roll. “We’re here to decide what to do with Tommy, as he has broke one of our most important rules, and order IS important.” He looked at Thomas and said “You can’t talk until the end, okay?” Thomas nodded, and Newt smiled.  
“I think Newt shouldn’t have an opinion, as he’s a biased party.” Growled Gally, and Thomas shot him a glare.  
“Shut your hole Gally! One more interruption and you’re out! As for me being biased, I don’t remember anyone complainin’ when you let your builder buddy slip by us.” Newt said very matter of factly, gaining an embarrassed look from Gally, and a couple laughs from others. Newt sat down and said “Zart, you’re first.”  
“I don’t know what to think. Greenie broke our biggest rule, and nearly was killed, but he also changed things forever. We can kill ‘em. It is possible, an-”  
“Oh please, i’m sure it was Minho who kille-” Gally quickly interjected.  
“Gally, shut up! It ain’t your turn, and you’re getting seriously close to bein’ demoted.” Newt spat. Thomas had never seen Newt this angry, and he was close to restraining Newt. He looked at Zart and said “Continue.”  
“Anyways, I think we need to make sure this doesn’t happen again, but good job greenie. You did good.”   
“Any official recommendations, Zart?”  
“No.”  
“Good that, your turn Winston.”  
“You said it earlier, Newt. Order is important. He broke it. Yes, he did it for a noble cause but we can’t have this happen again. This was simple luck, and we can’t have this happen again no matter what. I get he’s your boyfriend, and you want to protect him, and that’s why I think we should just keep him locked up for a week. Make an example.” Newt grimaced as he wrote it down, looking more sad than anything.  
“Oi Frypan, your turn.”  
“All this talk of punishment is stupid. He goes and saves our leader, and our best runners lives and we punish him for that? What the hell guys? Sure he broke a rule but so did Gally, and I don’t remember a punishment for him, and Thomas even did something good with it.” At the mention of his name, Gally stood and looked ready to attack. Minho sensed that and pushed him back, and a brawl ensued. Gally was kicked out of the meeting, but not before threatening to kill Thomas. Newt stood and restored order, looking absolutely frustrated.   
“Since Gally has lost it, Minho it’s your turn.”  
“It’s easy for you shanks to talk about something you know nothing about. The maze is dangerous during the day, but night? It’s hell. Hell I wasn’t ready to face, so I ran. But our resident GREENIE ran in the maze after us to save us, some shanks who hadn’t treated him very well. My suggestion is very easy, and it will help all of us because I believe he’s going to get us out.”   
“I nominate this shank to replace me as keeper of the runners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I've recieved so much positive feedback on this and it has made me so happy! Thank you all, and thanks for reading!  
> -PAGB


	12. Chapter Eleven

The room erupted into arguing, cheering, and utter chaos. Thomas put his face in his hands in utter embarrassment.   
“SHUT IT!” Newt yelled, startling Thomas. “Bloody hell, let’s act like adults, shall we?” Newt looked at Minho and said “That’s a pretty big request brother, you’re going to need to back that up.”  
“I’ve already said it. This scared greenie who barely even knew anything charged into the maze, trying to save two people he didn’t know. He put aside his own life to try and save ours, and he did. Not only that, he killed a griever. He KILLED ONE! We’d be shucked if we didn’t use that.” He then turned to Thomas and said “Thomas, thank you, for everything. You’re one of us now, and i’m forever in your debt. I can see why this shank likes you so much”, nodding to Newt. Newt blushed and rolled his eyes.  
A few other keepers spoke, and some agreed with the sentiment of others, and some disagreed. In the end, Thomas was voted to spend a day in the slammer, and then would be trained as a runner. Everyone left rather quickly, seemingly eager to return to their duties. It was Minho, Thomas, and Newt left alone in the gathering room when Thomas broke the silence.  
“Keeper of the runners Minho? You’re nuttier than Gally”  
“Aim high, hit low” Minho grinned. He then added “Newt, training or punishment today? Because if training, he’s got to go.”  
“Training, but can you let me talk to Tommy for a minute alone?”  
“Sure Newt. Just make sure my latest recruit doesn’t have hickeys on places we can see, eh?”  
“Shut up shank, go get some lunch” Minho laughed and left the room, leaving Thomas and Newt alone together. Newt seemed sad, like something was bothering him.  
“Tommy, I just wanted to say that i’m proud of you. For everything. Runnin’ is a big job, and it’s dangerous, and I can’t imagine how I would feel if you got hurt…” Thomas frowned, and quickly said  
“Newt I know you’re worried about me but i’d be damned if I let anything stop me from coming back to you. You’re so important to me. I lov-” Thomas quickly stopped himself and looked down, blushing. ‘Now is NOT the time’ Thomas thought. Newt sensed this and quickly changed the subject.  
“Ya know Tommy, I used to be a runner. Back before I hurt my leg anyways”. Thomas had always noticed Newt’s leg but never asked, now was as good as time as any.   
“What happened, Newt?”  
“Griever got me, and now I have this.” Newt said quickly, seemingly nervous. Thomas understood it though, grievers were nightmarish creatures. “We should go meet Min, he’s probably waitin’ for us.”  
“Yeah, he can wait one more second though.”  
“Tommy, what do yo-” Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and kissed him deeply. Thomas was so passionate about Newt, and it was clear the boy felt the same. Newt let a moan slip out, and turned beet red.  
“Let’s go see Minho, yeah?”  
“Good that, Tommy.”  
For the first time since coming to the Glade, Thomas felt truly happy he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in a little extra Newtmas, as I have been lacking!! Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry lovelies for this short, nonsense chapter! I have had not much time to write lately. I will have another out tomorrow, and then Friday's chapter out Thursday, Friday is Prom for me. Enjoy!  
> -PAGB

The boys found Minho in the hallway, smirking at them as they walked towards him, hand in hand. They met up, and walked towards the door when Chuck ran in, looking exhausted. Thomas instantly ran over and asked what was wrong.  
“Alby’s awake!” Newt perked up and asked when we woke up.  
“About 20 minutes ago, he’s asking for Thomas-”  
“Tommy? Why?” Newt said as he grabbed Thomas’s arm, pulling him closer.  
“I don’t know Newt, that’s just what Alby told me. It seemed urgent.”  
“Newt wait here with Minho i’ll b-” Thomas started but Newt cut him off.  
“Tommy, i’m goin’ with ya. I don’t trust ya alone anymore, considering every time you’ve been alone since you came here you’ve almost died. Now let’s go, together.”  
And they did just that.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

They arrived at Alby’s room quickly, mainly because Newt was moving as fast as he could towards the med area. Once they arrived, Alby seemed to be awakened by their entrance. He started to sit up when Newt started talking to him, trying to comfort him.  
“Hey Alby, ya feelin okay?”  
“Nah. Feel like klunk to be honest, the changing hurts more than I thought it would.”  
“Chuck said you wanted to talk to Tommy, so here he is.”  
“Leave”  
“What? No. I need to hear this.”  
“Newt, leave! I didn’t ask for you! I asked for Thomas, shucking Thomas! Not you!” Newt, seemingly hurt, got up to leave. He walked out the door when Alby yelled “And shut the door!” Newt slammed it.  
“I saw you.”  
“Alby, what are you talking about?”  
“I saw you during the changing. You were there. You…” Alby trailed off then began choking himself. Thomas called for Newt, and Newt almost instantly flew in. He grabbed Alby’s arms, and told Thomas to grab his flailing legs. The two eventually calmed Alby down, and Alby regained control.  
“I’m sorry Newt, I jus’ lost control of myself. That wasn’t me, I swear”  
“You’re messed up, shank. Get some sleep.”  
Thomas and Newt were about to head out the door when Alby said one last thing.   
“Newt? Protect the maps.”

The walk out was a long, silent ordeal. Neither boy felt like talking after that. That ended after Newt sat Thomas down in an area of the Deadheads that was quiet, and away from the gladers.  
“Tommy look, i’ve been avoidin’ it for a while, but we can’t after what Alby said-”  
“Ben said it. Alby said it, the girl said it. I know, i’m just worried what you’ll think if what they say is true…”  
“Tommy, listen. I don’t care about what happened before the maze. I don’t care because I don’t know, and not one of these shanks do either. No one knows for certain, and even if there was something that won’t stop me from loving you Tommy.”  
“You… love me?”  
Newt threw his head up in laughter leaving Thomas flustered.  
“Of course I love you Tommy! I don’t go kissing any shank. You’re different and I like that. I don’t care what happened before because that’s not the Tommy I know.”  
“I love you too Newt.”  
“You better, otherwise i’d beat your sorry butt for leadin’ me on” Thomas laughed and just hugged him. “Seriously though Tommy, all this weird stuff started when you got here. I want to figure out what’s goin’ on before the other gladers catch on and raise a riot, yeah?”  
“I understand. But can I just enjoy this for a minute?”  
“I suppose I have a few to spare, have any ideas?” Newt said with a grin.  
“Just one” Thomas said as he began to kiss Newt deeply, and laid down together on the mossy forest ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is my lovelies! Another chapter out tomorrow, and NOT Friday. However, from then on my scheduling will be normal. See ya then, thank you for all the support both on and off this website:)   
> -PAGB


	15. Chapter Fourteen

After their private moment in the woods, they walked out to go find the girl. Newt wanted to see if Thomas could remember anything. As they walked towards the homestead they recieved weird looks, and Thomas tried his hardest to not let it get to him. When they arrived, Thomas finally had a good look of the girl. Even in this “coma”, she looked peaceful. The two sat down and Thomas began to stare at her. While he did this, Newt looked at Thomas, looking for any signs of recognition.  
‘Teresa’  
Thomas was startled and jumped when he heard this voice. Newt looked concerned and worried.  
“You okay Tommy?!”  
“Newt, did you say anything just now?”  
“N-No?”  
“I heard a voice, Teresa. I think that’s her name.”  
“Somethin’ must’ve slipped out of your memories Tommy! Keep thinkin’!”  
‘Tom, I won’t remember much when I wake up. We have to get them out. We have to.’   
Thomas jumped out of his chair and stood. Newt looked at Thomas like he was insane.  
“What the hell is going on Tommy?!”  
“Newt she’s talking to me! In my head!”  
‘Tom don’t freak out on me.’ Thomas had had enough, ignoring Newt’s yells and screams, Thomas ran as far away as possible, in to the maze. 

 

‘Tom, we did this to them. The maze is a code. Remember that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late! Prepping for Prom/After Prom was a lot more energy draining than I anticipated! I hope to upload more today, however i'll be dividing my time between this, and studying for my AP exams. Regardless, I hope everyone has a happy mothers day!  
> -PAGB


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thomas ran for about an half hour before realizing it was getting dark. He started returning to the door to see a sad, lost Newt. When Newt saw him his eyes lit up and he hugged him.   
“Tommy, what the bloody hell WAS THAT?!”  
“I’m sorry Newt, I just had to get away from her voice, in my head.”  
“Tommy I don’t know what to say. It was getting late and I was scared, I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.” Thomas hugged Newt tighter and said,   
“I promise. I love you Newt.”  
“I love ya too Tommy.” They laid down together in their spot in the forest and cuddled close. The moonlight fell onto them as the light breeze drifted them off to sleep.

Thomas was woke up by Chuck, not seeing Newt anywhere.  
“Come on Thomas, you gotta get up. It’s nearly 8 AM.”  
“Where’s Newt?”  
“Unlike you Thomas he’s not a lazy bum”  
“Shut it Chuck, I had a long day.”  
“You and everyone else. Cmon, let’s go eat.”  
The boys went to the hall to eat breakfast, where Newt spotted him and ran over. He kissed Thomas and said   
“Hey Tommy.”  
“Good morning. What’s on the agenda for today?”  
“Slammer time”  
“Aw Newt, do I have to?” Thomas whined. Newt laughed and retorted   
“Cmon Tommy don’t whine, it’s only one day.”  
“Can you come with me?”  
“Not this time. Next time maybe.”  
Newt led Thomas to the Slammer, a sad concrete building that looked near to crumbling. It had a rusty steel door with one window, barred.   
“You sure you can’t come in here?”  
“Not this time Tommy. I love you, i’ll bring you lunch. See ya later.”  
“I love you Newt.”  
Newt left in a hurry, leaving Thomas with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)  
> -PAGB


	17. A/N

Hey guys! Not really feeling writing atm, hitting a bit of a block. I’m going to take a break for a little while and see how I feel then.  
Please don’t abandon this story! I am intent on finishing it! I just need some break time.   
-PAGB


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of posts last week. I was lacking time to write, and motivation. I have wrote the next few chapters, and they'll be released on the normal days! Love you guys!  
> -PAGB
> 
> IG: @newties_specials

The day inside the slammer proved harder than Thomas thought. Boredom crept in and bothered Thomas more than anything. He wanted to desperately do something. He spent most of his time staring at the wall, thinking about the last few days. In just a few days, he’s become a runner. A dangerous, but exciting feeling came over Thomas. Eventually, lunch time came and with that, came Newt and Chuck. Newt greeted Thomas with a kiss through the window and handed him his meal. It wasn’t anything special, just a bowl of soup with a bread roll.   
“Sorry it’s a bit cold, Tommy. Frypan talks a lot, especially when it comes to his soup…” Newt said with a gentle chuckle.   
“It’s okay Newt, better than nothing. I missed you. You should come in here.” Newt smiled and rolled his eyes.  
“Tommy you know I can’t, I miss you too though. I love you.” Chuck started making gagging noises, causing both Thomas and Newt to go red.  
“You guys need a room. Far away from me!” Chuck said sarcastically. “Seriously though, Newt can I talk to Thomas for a minute?”  
“Um sure, Chuck?” Newt said it more as a question then a statement. Newt looked at Thomas puzzled, but before he could say anything else Thomas spoke up.  
“It’s okay Newt. I’ll see you later.”  
“See you Tommy.” Newt wandered off, probably going to go check on Alby. After a moment, Thomas began speaking.  
“What’s up Chuck?”  
“Thomas, do you think I have a mom?”  
“Of course you do Chuck, everyone does. You know how it works, right? When a mommy and daddy love each other very much th-”  
“Shut it, Thomas. You know that's not what I meant. Do you think I have a mom out there?”  
“I’m sure you do, Chuck. I bet she’s out there waiting for you to come home from… Whatever this is. I’m going to get you home.”  
“You know Thomas, you said that three days ago I would say you’re shucked. Now? I believe it. Thank you.” Chuck got up and left, leaving Thomas thinking of his newfound burden. He HAD to get Chuck home. Not just him, though. Minho, Frypan, Teresa, even Alby. But mostly, Newt.  
Newt was his life, and he had to hold him close. Thomas knew the coming days would be hard.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters!****

Chuck left not long after, leaving Thomas alone once again. The sun began to go down as the door was unlocked. Expecting Newt, Thomas was thrown off when Alby appeared. Alby let Thomas out, and gestured for him to follow.  
“Alby! You’re… up.”  
The two walked over to a quiet table in the Glade and sat down to talk.  
“Shocking, shank? Figured i’d pay you a little visit, since you turned my Glade upside down. Have to admit, Thomas. You’re bold. First you disobey our number one rule, kill a griever in the maze according to Minho, and get with my second in command in less than a week. Not really surprised though.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“I knew Newt liked you, shuck face. He’s my best friend, and told me everything even before you went into the maze. I doubted anything would come out of it, and if it did I was gonna come and have a “talk” with ya. After getting my memories back, i’m not worried about it, anymore.”  
“What do you mean? What did you see?”  
“Always full of questions, aren't ya Thomas? Well, if you have to know, this isn’t the first time you and Newt were together. Kind of reassuring, actually.”  
“Thanks Alby. That means a lot, actually. I promise i’ll take care of Newt. I swear on it.”  
“I believe ya. Now go get some dinner. And Thomas? Thank you.”  
“No problem Alby” Thomas stuttered, and Alby left with a small smile and pat on the shoulder, leaving Thomas utterly stunned, and taken back from the whole situation.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A double update! I've felt bad about my lack of uploading, so here's it! In fact, tomorrow will be a double update too! Stay Tuned!  
> -PAGB

Thomas found Minho and Newt shortly after entering the dining hall. Newt greeted him with a big hug and a kiss, and looked relieved to see him.  
“I’m sorry Tommy, I wanted to let you out but Alby insisted… Hope he wasn’t too cruel towards ya.”  
“Not at all, he actually told me a lot. I’m still surprised, honestly.”  
“What did he say?”  
“Not here. I’ll tell you later.” Thomas motioned to the giant crowd of people surrounding them while eating. Newt nodded and sat next to Thomas as Thomas began to eat the noodles that Frypan cooked. They were amazing, and Thomas needed it after such a long day. Newt seemed to sense his tiredness, and after he finished led him to their spot in the woods. They sat for a while, before Newt spoke up.  
“What did Alby say?”  
“He said that we were together before, before the maze I guess? That could explain some familiarity I feel around you. He also said he trusts me with you, and that I won’t hurt you. Obviously I wouldn’t, but it’s kind of nice to have the leader of this freaking place on my side.”  
“That’s something else, Tommy. Kind of makes me wish I could remember everything. And i’m glad he trusts you. I know ya wouldn’t hurt me. I’d kick your ass, if you did.”  
“I believe ya. You’re one of the strongest guys here.”  
“Get some sleep, Tommy. You need to be energized for tomorrow, as do I.” Newt said as he laid down his head on Thomas’s chest, and in no time began to sleep. For Thomas however, sleep came later, with the anticipation of becoming a runner taking over. He was also worried about the future. In the pit of his stomach, he felt something. Something bad was coming, and he had to protect Newt at all costs.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING: Attempted non consensual activities in this one. Nothing too detailed, but you have been warned. For those who want a synopsis and to skip this chapter:  
> Newt sees Thomas off into the maze, and Minho and Thomas have a heart to heart over stew.

Thomas was awoken by Minho, still in their secluded spot in the Deadheads. Thomas unraveled himself from Newt’s arms and began walking with Minho. They walked to the map room to grab some running gear, and Thomas was surprised how little runners used. They used a small pack, which had water bottles, a notebook and pencils, and space for a lunch pack. Runners were mandated to carry watches, as well as a new pair of running shoes. By the time Thomas finished preparing, Minho was ready to go. They jogged over to the southern door, and were about to leave when they heard a quiet, sleepy voice. They both turned around as they heard:  
“Tommy, i’m gonna miss you.”  
“Relax Newt, i’m going to make sure your boy toy gets home safe and sound. Just as long as he doesn’t do a Thomas and do dumb things.” Minho snickered and Newt gave Thomas a sad and worried look. Thomas walked over to Newt and put his hand on his face.   
“Hey, I know you’re worried about me, but I promise i’ll come back. I have something way too important in here to lose.” Newt smiled, and blushed a little.  
“I trust ya Tommy, just be careful. Runnin’s dangerous, alright? But I know you’re going to do great. I’ll talk to you later Tommy. I love you.”  
“”I love you too Newt.”  
And with that goodbye, Thomas and Minho ran into the maze.

 

*2 Hours Later*

 

Running had proved to be far more difficult than Thomas thought. With breaks being far and few, his body was aching and burning, but he had a stronger motivational tool. Newt. He wanted Newt out of this place so damn badly. He wanted Newt to be free. After another hour of hefty running, Minho stopped Thomas and said   
“Alright, lunch time. Grab your pack, see what Fry got us for today.” The lunch wasn’t anything special, just some stew and some fruit. Thomas’s body needed it bad though. They were silent until Minho broke it.   
“So… You and Newt.”  
“Yeah.”  
“When did this happen?”  
“Actually, right before I went into the maze for the first time. Newt and I confessed, and it just took off from there.”  
“Damn. I’m more shocked, honestly. Not that Newt liked guys, I just had a feeling about him. I’m shocked Newt fell for ANYONE. He’s reserved, and hates physical contact. When Alby told me that you and him were huggin’ and stuff, I figured he was messing with me, but I guess not. This is all just crazy. I’ve never seen him like this man. He’s genuinely happy, and all because of you.” Thomas could feel his face turning red, and he looked down.  
“What was Newt like before I came into the maze?”  
“Newt was far more strict, and a stickler for people. He didn’t really ever give people any physical contact, unless it was me or Alby. Hell, he never even hugged Alby. Asides from that, you aren’t the first guy to try and woo Newt.”   
“Gally, right? Newt kinda told me.”  
“Dunno what Gally was doing, honestly. He started trying to touch Newt more and get closer to him. Newt being the oblivious shuck he is, didn’t notice. Until of course they were alone at one of our fires and Gally made a move. Newt was terrified and literally ran away. Gally then turned into the bitter shank you see today.”  
“What did Gally try to do?” Thomas asked, worried for the answer.  
“Tried to kiss him at first, and when that didn’t work he tried to guilt Newt into doing… things with him. Had Gally pulled down Newt’s pants fully… I would have killed him. No. The Glade would have killed him. He’s lucky Newt ran.”  
Thomas didn’t know how to respond, and luckily he didn’t have to. Minho said it was time to go. With those heavy thoughts, and an even deeper hatred for Gally, Thomas ran after Minho further into the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the darker chapter! I promise lots of fluff and happiness will come before it gets too serious. Another chapter will be out tonight, look out for that!  
> -PAGB


	22. Chapter Twenty

They found nothing interesting in the maze. The only thing Thomas found was a sign that read ‘WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT’. According to Minho, everything was just as he expected. After their conversation earlier, Thomas was eager to go home. Thomas wasn’t sure when he considered the Glade home, but it's all he had. When Thomas appeared in the doorway, he saw Newt waiting outside the door. Newt’s face lit up when he saw Thomas as he ran over and hugged him.  
“Hey Tommy, how was your first day?”  
“Long, stressful, interesting. I’ll tell you about it later, but can I go get some food?” Newt laughed and said  
“Of course Tommy. I’ll take you there right now.”  
“Hey, before we eat, where’s Gally? I want to ‘talk’ to him.” Minho looked at him with a look of understanding and smiled.   
“Uh, he’s out in the field, gathering supplies, why do y-” Minho suddenly cut him off saying   
“I’ll go with him, then i’ll take him to the dining hall. We’ll meet you there.”  
“Okay, Min. I’ll see you in a bit.” Minho grabbed Thomas’s arm and walked away. When they were out of hearing range, he spoke up.  
“Thomas, what are you planning? Because I am 100% in.”  
“I didn’t like Gally when I met him. But now, after what you told me, I want blood.”  
“Just be careful, Thomas. But i’m with you.” They found Gally out in the field right where Newt said. When Gally saw them he instantly looked angry and upset.  
“What the shuck do you two want? I’m busy. Don’t you have someone’s man to steal?” Thomas’s blood began to boil and he walked over to Gally, punching him. Gally was shocked, and tried to hit back but before he could Minho pushed him down into the tall grass. The commotion caused a few gladers to come over, including Newt and Alby. When he saw Gally bleeding and Thomas and Minho flustered, Alby broke it up and looked upset.  
“What the hell is going on here?”  
“They attacked me! They came over here and just attacked me!”  
“Minho, what happened?  
“Thomas gave Gally a good taste of revenge.”  
“Revenge for what? What could he possibly do to deserve a wound like that?” Gally was bleeding fast, his nose crooked.  
“Gally tried to do things against Newt’s will. He deserves it all. Especially since Thomas is Newt’s… boyfriend? I don’t blame him.”  
“Gally, is this true?”  
“I… I wanted Newt. He didn’t want me. It’s not fair! I didn’t even do things, I was just going to try and-”  
“That’s enough Gally. If what they’re saying is true, you’re not a glader anymore. I don’t blame them. Get out of here, Gally.” Everyone began to walk away, leaving Gally alone. Some later said he ran into the maze, but it didn’t matter. He had truly lost it.  
Newt and Thomas headed to their usual spot, and then Newt asked a question.  
“Tommy, I don’t want you thinking you need to fight my battles for me. It’s not needed.”   
“I had to fight him, Newt. You’re so fucking precious to me, and it breaks my heart that he did that.”  
“I love you Tommy.”  
“I love you too.” They settled into their spot and sleep came surprisingly easy. Before he fell asleep however, Thomas heard a voice. It wasn’t Newt’s.  
‘Tom, I just triggered the ending.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, ends the double chapters. See you all tuesday!


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Thomas awoke to a dull, slab of gray sky. The “sky” didn’t even have a hint of clouds, or any sort of change. It was just a big dull color. Newt woke up not too long after Thomas, and when he saw the sky he looked scared.  
“Tommy? What’s goin’ on?”  
“I don’t know. The sky can’t just disappear like that… Can it? It’s not just cloudy is it?”  
“I- I don’t know. Oh Tommy, i’m scared.”  
“Me too, Newt. Let’s go find out what’s going on, yeah?”  
“Okay. maybe Alby figured out somethin’.” The two walked hand in hand towards the center of the Glade, where gladers were staring up at the dead sky. ‘It almost looks like a ceiling.’ thought Thomas. Apparently, Newt and Alby figured the same thing, as they tried hard to get the gladers to do their daily routine. Chuck walked over to Thomas, looking nervous.  
“Thomas, what’s going on? Is the sky gone?”  
“I don’t think so Chuck, I mean the ‘sky’ probably was never real to begin with. Maybe it’ll come back on?”  
“Yeah. Maybe.” Minho walked over, grabbing Thomas’s arm.   
“Come on Thomas,we have to go. We’re already late.” Thomas was a little surprised they were going out, but it seemed Chuck was feeling the same.  
“You guys are still going out?”  
“Course we are, shank. Maybe something changed now that the freaking sky is gone. Let’s go!”   
“He’s right Tommy. I’ll see you when you come back.” It was clear to Thomas however that Newt wanted Thomas to stay.   
“I’ll come back with something. I promise.”  
“I hope you’re right.” Minho cut in and interrupted their kiss with a   
“Yeah that’s cute and all, but we’re burnin’ daylight. Or, graylight i guess. Now move!” And with that, Minho pulled Thomas into the maze.


	24. Roadmap for the future/Explanations!!

Hey guys! Thought i'd make this for a little explanation of my upload schedule/what's to come!

To those who've read my story one chapter at a time, and not binged it, you will have noticed by now that I am AWFUL at being consistent. I take all the blame for this, and I have two very clear reasons why. One is when I started "Always Here.". I started right into the middle of my theatre/exam season, which crippled me in the beginning. My other reason is how I write. I write in bulk, meaning i'll typically write on Thursday or Friday, and write 3 or 4 chapters at a time. I write these in sections, for example the night in the maze/aftermath was done in one night, etc. However, sometimes I don't make enough at once which leads to me having to do single chapters, which are typically shorter and less quality. I believe quality over quantity, so i'll try my best from here on out, and changing some things.

Moving on, I want to give you a roadmap for the future of the "Love can be found anywhere" series! This is my current schedule.

Early Summer(Late June at the most): Always Here WILL be finished. I may make more double chapters if possible.  
Brief Hiatus before starting my next project in the series. A few weeks at most, all depends how much inspiration I have at the moment.   
(Insert TST story title here): Will start in mid summer, and try to finish it at the very latest, september. In summer i'll have lots more time to write, so this may be quicker to finish than the others! Same schedule applies to this one as "Always Here." T/F/Sa.  
(Insert TDC story title here): I am SOOOOO excited for this one! I have a lot of great ideas for this one! I'm writing two endings, the normal one, and an "alternate" one. That being said, this will not be done until January, most likely. 

 

A sequel! Considering a sequel! Depending on the reception of my series, I may write a 4th, or even a 5th! A "Fever Code" prequel is possible as well! That being said, PLEASE leave feedback in the comments! Thank you, and can't wait to continue on!  
-PAGB


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two

Nothing was found in the maze. According to Minho, the walls didn’t even change. It was like the maze just shut down. This put Thomas’s hope’s down.   
“We have to find something. I promised Newt i’d-” Minho cut him off with an anger Thomas wasn’t expecting.  
“Well that’s your problem, Thomas. You come in here promising everyone something you can’t keep. You’re not a god, Thomas. This whole shuck place is falling apart, and you’re only gonna crush his hopes when you go back! I give up.” Minho said as he sat down on the hard concrete. “We’re all shucked.” Thomas was worried, if Minho gave up, they were screwed. He was the strongest boy in the Glade.  
“Minho look, I know we don’t have much. But we have to try. It’s all we can do. Especially now. We could be in grave danger. We have to try as much as we can.” Minho sighed, looking defeated and exhausted.  
“I know you’re right Thomas, but it’s hard to have hope when literally everything is falling apart. No sun means no crops. Meaning, our only supplies come from the weekly box. That isn’t enough for the Glade. Things are going to get bad, and quick.”  
“One step at a time, Minho. Let’s focus on what we do: Run.”   
“Thanks Thomas. For, ya know. Cheerin’ me up.” Minho smiled and started to get up, and Thomas helped him up.  
Thomas spoke strong words, but he didn’t know if he believed them. He had to have hope, for Newt.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three

Not long after their short conversation, they saw a griever rushing past them. Minho almost ran into it, but before he could Thomas pulled him back. He ran past, to the cliff. Minho pulled Thomas aside and told him to wait for the griever to come back. Ten minutes passed, and it never did. Minho jogged to the cliff, and gestured for Thomas to follow.  
“That does it.” Thomas was confused, as he saw nothing.  
“Does what? I don’t see anything.”  
“Exactly, Thomas. The griever isn’t anywhere. There isn’t any other places he could go.”  
“Meaning, if the grievers can get out of the maze from here, than so can we.”  
“One step at a time, shank. Let’s try these.” Minho picked up a pile of rocks near the cliff and started throwing them. Thomas did the same, and they continued this for ten minutes.  
Then, a rock disappeared. It was like it just popped out of existence, Thomas was shocked. They threw several more, essentially discovering it was a box shaped hole. It was very small, with a lot of room for falling. Thomas was happy to discover this, as was Minho. They ran back to the Glade, it looking a lot calmer than it had when they left. Thomas’s eyes searched for Newt, and he found him and Alby standing by the box. Thomas started to walk over to them, but Minho spoke before he could.  
“We’re runners first. We’ll tell him after.” Thomas was about to argue, but judging by the face in Minho, he wasn't in the mood. They walked to the runners room and mapped the daily paths, and Minho was right. They had not changed to the previous days walls. They finished relatively quick, and ran to Newt and Alby. He greeted Newt with a kiss, and Newt looked stressed out. Alby looked worse, he had a mixture of anger and sadness.  
“So? Tell me you found something, because this whole shuck face is falling apart.”  
“We did actually.”  
“Great, just another shucking thing…” Newt looked sad, but still smiled. Thomas was amazed how strong Newt was, and couldn’t imagine the stress he was under.  
“What else happened today, Newt?” Thomas said.  
“Box didn’t come today. No supplies, no sun for the crops, we’re shucked. One way or another.” Newt looked down in depression, Alby doing the same. “What did you guys find? Hopefully it’s a way out.”  
“Actually, yeah.” Minho started. “We think it could be, we’re not sure.” Minho then told them about the hole, and how it was invisible.  
“That’s bloody insane, have to go see that for myself.” Thomas was weary of Newt in the maze, but realized he might have to soon. All of the sudden, Chuck ran over, looking excited.   
“The girl’s awake! She’s awake!”   
Newt and Alby looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.  
“Tommy, we’re gonna go check on her. You two go relax, we’ll handle this.” Thomas suddenly felt exhausted, and had no urge to argue. He settled into his and Newt’s spot in the Deadheads, looking at the tree they claimed as theirs. He thought for a minute before he carved a heart in it. He added a ‘N+T’ Just for good measure. He suddenly heard a snapping of a branch behind him, to which he whirled around to. After Ben, he was cautious. It was the girl, and she looked even prettier than he thought he did. She had gained some color back, and was looking at him, seemingly calculating him.   
“Hey, Tom.”  
“How do you know me? I don’t get it. You’re different than everyone else in this place.”  
“I don’t know. I just do. I don’t have my memory, just like you.” She then laughed, and smirked. “Even though I was ‘sleeping’ or whatever that was, I could hear. A boy in there was talking about you alot, or I think it was you. Has an accent, calls you Tommy?”  
“Newt. His name is Newt.” Teresa then looked around Thomas and saw what he had carved.   
“Judging by this, you like him just as much, it seems. How adorable.” Thomas blushed and looked at the tree stump she was standing on.  
“So… how do you do the mind thing?”  
“I don’t know, can’t you?” Thomas shook his head, and she looked sad. Almost disappointed.   
‘I just think of what I want to say, and say it.’ Alby suddenly walked into their spot, with Newt in tow.  
“Alright I have had enough of this! How do you know her, shuck face! And don’t lie to me!”  
“Alby I don-”  
She came straight to you, Thomas! Whatever is going on, you need to explain right now.” Thomas looked to Newt for support, but he just frowned.  
“I’m sorry Tommy, but we can’t really deny she did somethin’. What did you do?” He asked Teresa.  
“I triggered the ending. I don’t know what that is, but I did it.” Alby seemed to look even  
more angry, and spat a cold threat.  
“That’s it. I want her in the slammer now.”  
“No Alby! She couldn’t have done anything!”  
“Tommy, she admitted it. Besides, we have bigger issues…”  
“Like what?” Alby got in Thomas’s face and poked his chest.  
“I’ll tell you what, shank! Too busy making googly eyes to notice what time it is?!” Thomas looked down at his watch in horror.  
“The doors shank, they ain’t closin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make the next update a double update, that or Friday! :)  
> -PAGB


	27. Chapter Twenty-Four

Thomas suddenly had a large increase in fear. No sun, no supplies from the box, no protection from the grievers. One way or another, the Glade was ending. Thomas was surprised at how fast Alby prepared the Homestead. Normally, most gladers slept outside, however this wasn’t an option anymore. The builders boarded up all the windows, and added extra protection to the doors. Everyone settled in, and Thomas found himself in a room with Newt, Minho, and Alby. Newt and Thomas had the only bed in the room, while Minho and Alby sat in chairs opposite it. Minho looked annoyed as he was doodling on a scrap piece of paper. Alby looked depressed, staring at the defenses he’d made. The distant wailing of the grievers came closer as the night progressed, leaving everyone anxious. The dull gray light shone threw cracks in the ceiling, giving a very ominous tone. Thomas looked at Newt, who looked exhausted from everything that had happened. He wanted to make everything better, he wanted Newt to be happy and safe.   
There wasn’t much conversation, no one seemed to want to talk. Newt was the first to break the silence.  
“I know we’re in a bad spot right now, but i’m glad we can do this together. I don’t know who or where we were before, but i’m glad i’m with you shucks.” Minho smiled, and patted Newt on the shoulder, while Thomas kissed him. Alby looked scared for a second, than angry.   
“We’re all going to die and you decide NOW is the best time to get sentimental? Stop being stupid Newt. We don’t have time for this.” Minho frowned, and looked confused.  
“Alby, chill out man. Newt’s just trying to be positive. Don’t you think we need that right now?”  
“We need to defend ourselves, and that’s all. Forget the maze, and forget leaving…”  
“Forget leaving? Alby are you shucking serious? That’s what we’ve been trying to do for years! Now we might actually have a lead, and you want to give up?” Alby got furious and walked over to Minho, and leaned into his face.  
“We can’t go back! We can’t handle it!”  
“Alby, just calm down, i’m sure we can handle whatever you remember.”  
“I’m sorry… I’m shucked. I don’t deserve this. I’ll go watch the maps, see if I can use any of my memories.” Newt sighed, tears stuck in his eyes.  
“Okay, mate. Hang in there.”  
“Oh, and Newt? I’m making you leader. You’re the new leader of the Glade.” Thomas was shocked, as was everyone else in the room.   
With that shocking announcement, Alby left, as the wailing of a griever came closer.  
The night had begun.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! I had no internet all weekend, so I missed my days. I'll be back with a double update this weekend!

Thomas began to worry if the fortifications on the windows would hold. Grievers were massive creatures, they could probably tear through easily. Thomas sat alone with Minho as Newt, after gaining an immense amount of stress from suddenly running the Glade permanently, was directing gladers, and being a leader to them. Minho and Thomas sat in silence, contemplating what was happening to their home.   
“This place is flippin’ upside down. First the gray sky, then the supplies, the doors stop shutting, and now the leader has gone nutty and gave his position to your boyfriend.” Minho muttered.   
“Yeah.” Thomas didn’t have the energy to even think of a response.   
“This place is gonna flip once they find out Newt’s leader. They respect him, but a lot of them are already thinking you’re sketchy, this probably won’t help.”   
“Does it even matter anymore? Things are insane. I can’t do anything or solve any of this. I know just as much as you guys, if not less.” Newt then walked in, looking solemn. He sat next to Thomas, leaning his head on Thomas’s shoulder.   
“Everyone’s calmin down, it’ll be a rocky start at first, but we’ll get through this. Hopefully.” Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand and held it for a while. Thomas started to drift off before hearing a crash in the neighboring room. Thomas sprang up and ran over to the room, seeing Gally in the doorway. Gally looked insane, and had several scars on him.   
“They’ll kill you! They’ll kill you all! One a night, they’ll kill you!” Gally spat, his wild eyes looking around at Thomas. Newt appeared beside Thomas, surprised to see Gally.  
“Gally, quiet down, you’re gonna get the grievers in here. Let’s just relax.”  
“No Newt, it’s over. You don’t understand. You’re too stupid, you’ve always been too stupid.” Thomas was about to punch Gally, when he ran over to the window and started ripping the boards off. Newt ran over to him, nearly tackling him, but before he could, Gally ripped the board and it hit Newt in the forehead. Thomas was infuriated, but before he could do anything a griever appeared, and pulled Gally away. Thomas didn’t care, he ran over to Newt, who was lying on the bed, passed out. ‘Please don’t leave me. Please, I need you Newt. I love you.’ Newt was taken to a safe room, leaving Thomas in the room. Minho ran after the griever, and Thomas barely noticed. Thomas was unsure if Newt would be okay, and all he could do was hope.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Six

Newt was okay, thankfully. He’d have a scar for a long time, but he was alright. Thomas was so thankful. Minho hadn’t returned yet when Newt gained consciousness again. He looked dazed and confused, but when he saw Thomas he smiled, and looked happy.  
“Hey Newt, how’re you feeling?”  
“My head hurts, but other than that i’m okay. I’m tough.” Newt and Thomas laughed, Thomas planting a kiss on his lips.  
“Yeah, you are. Strongest person here.”  
“Don’t let Minho hear ya say that, he’ll have a fit.” Newt looked around. “Hey, where is that shank anyways?” Thomas frowned.  
“Crazy dude ran into the maze after the griever. Hasn’t returned yet.” Newt’s eyes widened. Just then, Minho ran over to the two. Newt looked angry, and slapped Minho right across the face. Everyone who saw it was shocked, especially Minho.  
“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing? You’re our best runner, and you go and risk getting yourself killed! Who knows how many grievers are around right now?!”  
“Newt, slim it alright? I just had to check something.”  
“What could possibly be that important?!”  
“The griever hole. That griever and Gally went into that hole.” Newt looked confused and shocked, and a bit defeated.  
“Bloody hell, what a night.” Thomas could see how the stress was wearing on Minho and Newt. They both looked like they hadn’t slept, mainly because they haven’t. Thomas checked his watch, and it was about 6 AM. Newt noticed this as well, and he made an executive order. “We all need sleep. I’ll have Alby wake us up at 5. You guys aren’t running today.” Minho started to argue but Newt glared, and he got the message.  
Newt and Thomas climbed in a spare bed, and laid together for a while.   
“It’s been so long since we’ve had alone time Newt.”  
“Things have been bloody crazy Tommy. I’m sorry I haven’t been givin’ ya much attention.”  
“Don’t be, I get it. Besides, we have now…” They began to kiss passionately, things evolving into a deeper type of love before Newt stopped.  
“Tommy, we really do need to sleep.” Thomas looked sad, so Newt laughed and smirked. “Later, ya horny shank.” And with that he turned over, and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Tomorrow will be a double update! I'm so excited to finally conclude this one!  
> -PAGB


	30. Chapter Twenty-Six

“Tommy, get up ya lug. Minho wants to talk to us.” Thomas felt exhausted, even after sleeping apparently 11 hours. Newt pulled him up, and they went to go meet Minho. He was in the gathering room, prepping his and Thomas’s gear. When they walked in, he smiled and told them to sit down.  
“So, I was doing some thinking, and I think it’s time for me and Thomas to start staying out in the maze at night. Since the doors are always open, there’s no point in coming back anyways.” Thomas was surprised, but agreed and felt like he needed to be out there. He looked at Newt and Newt understood, but he was worried.  
“What do we need?” Asked Thomas.   
“Extra food, that’s about it. We most likely won’t sleep. We have to go now though…”   
“Oh, okay. Can I talk to Newt first?” Minho smirked.  
“Course, just be quick shank.” Minho left the room, and as soon as he did, Newt ran to Thomas’s shoulder and started crying. Thomas held him tightly, and couldn’t imagine he felt. They didn’t need words, Thomas just kept whispering how much he loved Newt and how he’d be okay. Newt sniffled, and said  
“I know you’ll be okay Tommy, I just wish you could be here with me. You help me so much, ya know. I depend on ya a bloody lot.”  
“I know Newt. I love you.”  
With a heavy heart, Thomas set out with Minho, into the maze which seemed darker than ever.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1000+ HITS! I AM SO HAPPY I HAVE DONE THIS! IT WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!  
> And now on to our regularly scheduled angst~

Once again, the walls hadn’t moved. Thomas wasn’t particularly surprised, but it was disappointing nonetheless. Even the big signs throughout the maze didn’t interest Thomas. The windows in the walls were empty, nothing was shown. The day went by quickly, and the night went by quicker. The only exciting part of the day was when Teresa spoke to him.  
‘Thomas, Newt wanted me to talk to you, and say he loves you, and misses you. He’s really excited to see you Tom, better hurry back.’ Thomas could sense the playful sarcasm in her voice, and enjoyed it. He tried speaking to her.  
‘Can you hear me?’ Nothing. He tried again, concentrating as hard as he could. ‘Can you hear me?’  
‘Yes! Really clearly the second time.’  
‘Wonder why we can do this, people would think we’re insane if they found out about this.’   
‘Yeah, good thing only Newt knows, right?...’ Coming out more as a question. Thomas briefly wondered if he should tell Minho, but decided against it.  
‘Yeah. Tell Newt I love him too, and we’ll probably be back soon. We found shucking nothing in this stupid maze.’ Somehow, Thomas could feel Teresa frowning. He could tell she was disappointed with Thomas’s seemingly loss of hope.  
‘You know, I STILL don’t understand your slang. Where the hell did it come from?’ Thomas let a laugh slip, earning a weird look from Minho.  
‘Dunno, i’ll tell you more when I get back. This gives me a headache.’  
‘Same. See you then!’ And with that, he felt the connection between them disconnect, losing her presence.  
For some reason, Thomas lost track of time as he and Minho discussed the history of the Glade. Apparently, everything came together quickly, and people just kind of understood that they needed to work together after the initial shock. Being teenagers, especially boys, he was surprised that they formed a community so quickly. It was like a little village, with everyone responsible for different things. ‘Villages’, Thomas thought. For some reason, he could remember what they were, but not ever seeing one. The memory loss truly was a curse, Thomas just wanted ANYTHING, but he had nothing. Minho finally said what Thomas had been mentally begging for.  
“Let’s just go back.” Thomas just nodded and they ran back to the Glade.  
Arriving back, the glade seemed almost normal. Apparently, Teresa was let out, as she was just sitting alone. Thomas felt bad for her, as everyone seemed to be avoiding her. He went over to her, greeting her. Minho followed him, although he was far more cold to her. She seemed happy to see Thomas.   
“Hey Tom, so, how did it go?”  
“Went poorly. Found nothing. There’s not a point anymore.” Said Minho sharply, Teresa frowned as he walked off.”  
“Ignore him, he’s just discouraged. Where’s Newt?”  
“Your little boy-toy is in the gardens.”  
“Thanks, T.” With the nickname, her face went pale. Thomas didn’t know why, but it confused him.   
Thomas was losing hope just as fast as Minho. Teresa said the maze is a code, but that could mean anything. Thomas needed more info, needed more memories… Then Thomas got an idea that could very well have him killed. It was stupid, and risky. IF it worked, it could help the gladers get out. Newt could hate him, but he had to.  
Thomas was going to get stung, on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My estimate is that there are about 5 chapters left! It will be done by Saturday, I promise. I'll be uploading two tonight, then two Friday, then finish whatever is left Saturday. I have a title for the second part, "We'll Crumble Together". Now, in this one I may divert a little more than usual, but not to the movie-extent. I always found the second book the most boring, and I want to add a little spice:) I'll give more info later. Thanks guys for sticking with me, and I am so happy to do this!!!!!!!  
> -PAGB


	32. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Thomas found Newt just where Teresa said he’d be, helping the track hoes. Thomas couldn’t see Zart, thinking he was doing something else. Newt was surprised when he saw Thomas, running over to him to give him a kiss, and yelling “Tommy!” Considering his plan, he savored every moment with Newt.  
“Hey Tommy, how’d it go?”  
“Same as usual, nothing.” Thomas frowned. Newt saw this and stopped working. He just held Thomas in his arms for a few minutes before Thomas looked up and smiled. “You always know how to cheer me up, thank you.”  
“Heh, that’s my job Tommy.”  
“Did someone get taken last night?” Newt’s face grew solemn.  
“Yeah, Zart.” ‘That’s why he wasn’t around’ thought Thomas. Even though he didn’t know Zart that well, he had grown to be a part of the dysfunctional family that Thomas had joined. Thomas felt sad, and intertwined his fingers with Newt’s.  
“Newt can we go somewhere? I want to relax, and I want you too.” Newt smiled, and led him towards the Homestead. They entered a room with a bed, and they both laid down. They cuddled and just felt each others presence.  
“Tommy, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Newt.” They started kissing, and then a different kind of love took over. Both boys enjoyed every second of it.

After about 3 hours, they were laying together, a heap of limbs and skin. Newt had passed out, and Thomas was cradling him. Their clothes were scattered on the floor. Someone started walking towards the door, and he heard Minho’s voice.  
“Yo Thomas! We need to start getting ready for t-” Minho walked in, seeing the clothes on the floor, and looked up at Thomas, and saw Newt sleeping. He smirked, and winked at Thomas. “I take it you two will want to freshen up, yeah? Get Newt up and meet us in our room in 30.” Thomas woke Newt up, as he started to collect their clothes. “I’m proud of you Thomas, you’re finally a man.” Thomas’s face went red as Minho started laughing. Thomas woke Newt up, and both of them washed up and put their clothes back on, but Thomas ended up wearing Newt’s sweatshirt. If Thomas was going to die tonight, he wanted it to be as close to Newt as possible.  
Everyone settled into their normal spots, bracing for the night to come. Newt and Thomas were put in charge of watch. Thomas was happy to have Newt and Teresa next to him. Thomas started hearing griever noises, and he braced for the plan. The griever came and tried to steal a boy named Dave, Thomas ran after it. Ignoring the screams from Teresa in his head, and Newt’s yelps, he ran and threw himself at it. It stung him, and the griever, seemingly completed its mission, went back into the maze. Thomas laid there, hurting. He saw Newt ran over to him, and Teresa. Teresa was crying, and Newt seemed angry.  
“What the bloody hell were you thinking Thomas!? That was so stupid!”  
“Newt I-”  
“Shut it! Save your strength. Get him the serum, now!! Thomas felt a prick on his chest, and then he blacked out. The last thing he heard was Newt’s voice.  
“Please be okay, Thomas.”


	33. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be coming out tonight!  
> -PAGB

While Thomas was out, flurries of memories flooded into his head. It was like a storm of knowledge, and only some of it stuck. As quickly as they came, they disappeared, leaving Thomas with only some. It was enough, however. And he needed to tell them all.   
Thomas awoke, feeling a lot of fatigue, taking in his surroundings. He was in the homestead, in a bed, and he saw Newt and Chuck. Newt was sitting in a chair by the bed, napping. He looked dreadful, his face was sunken, he was pale, and his hair a mess. He looked so worried and sad. Chuck saw that Thomas was conscious, and his face filled with joy. He started yelling  
“Newt! Newt he’s awake!” This stirred Newt, and he woke up.  
“Inside voices, Chuck.” Thomas replied.  
“Screw your bloody inside voices! What the hell is wrong with you!? You just left me here, worried for bloody DAYS!” Newt yelled into Thomas’s face. Thomas saw that Newt wasn’t as angry, as he was worried. “Chuck, give me and Tommy a minute, yeah?” Chuck nodded and waddled out of the door. Newt turned to Thomas, tears in his eyes. “Tommy, I was so worried. I was worried you were going to turn into others, Ben, Gally, Alby… “ Newt broke down, and fell onto the bed. Thomas grabbed Newt and just let him cry.   
“Newt, i’m so sorry. It was stupid of me, it was. I shouldn’t have left you here. I had to get memories, Newt. I have to get you out of here. I have to get all of us out of here. I want us to go home, Newt.” Newt looked at him, thinking and processing everything.  
“You know Tommy, you make a good case for why I should let you do bloody stupid things. Well, did you get what you needed? Can we get out?”  
“Yeah. We need to tell everyone. Go get the keepers, and Alby. Call a gathering. I have to tell everyone this before I forget. Teresa has to be there too. Newt sighed, and agreed. Alby walked in, looking irritated.  
“Thomas, what the hell? That was dumb, dude. But I know why you did it. Whatcha got?”  
“Enough, we have to have a gathering. There’s so much I have to say.” Alby nodded, but stopped Newt from leaving the room.  
“You need to sleep, both of you. You both look sleep deprived and starving. Get a short nap, and i’ll let Fry know you’ll need some food, and then meet me in the gathering hall. I’ll get the keepers.” Newt looked relieved, and climbed in bed with Thomas. He passed out in less than a minute. Alby turned to leave, but on the way out said something to Thomas.  
“Thomas, keep him safe. Get him home. He deserves to be happy. You both do, and thank you.” Alby turned and before Thomas could respond, left. Thomas felt sleep taking over, and let it.

After a relatively short power nap, and a meal from Frypan, both Thomas and Newt looked and felt better. They met in the gathering hall, and he waved at Teresa and without hesitation, Newt took lead.   
“Alright Tommy, whatcha got?” Thomas spoke fast, and didn’t quite know where to start.   
“I guess i’ll start at the beginning. Me and Teresa were a part of WICKED, which is the group that put us here. I can’t remember why, but I remember building the maze with Teresa. They placed these things in our mind, that allow us to talk telepathically.” No one said anything, although Teresa shot Thomas a glance. Thomas continued. “Anyways, I have the code for the way out. It’s just a list of random words, Float, Catch, Bleed, Death, Stiff, Push. There’s a terminal in the Griever hole. All this, was a test. Some sick game, and i’m ashamed I was a part of it.” No one spoke, again, and Newt stood up.  
“Tommy, whatever happened before doesn’t matter. It doesn’t. Whoever you were before the maze, whoever anyone was, they don’t exist anymore. The only people who matter now is us here. Tommy, you’ve proven to be nothing but helpful to all of us. You sacrificed YOURSELF for one of our own. I don’t think a traitor would do that. I’m with Thomas.” Newt sat, watching all the keepers think. Most were shocked, some looked angry, some didn’t care. Minho was the first to speak.  
“I’m with Thomas too. I’m with Thomas 100 percent. I’m ready to go home. Any objections?” No one said anything. “Good that. Well, let’s go prepare.” The keepers started leaving, and before Thomas could, Newt stopped him.  
“Tommy, let me tell everyone, yeah? I’d put you in charge but pretty sure no one would listen to you.” Thomas laughed, and said  
“Ok, Newtie. Have fun!” Watching Newt blush, Thomas skipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on the last day lovelies! Tomorrow will finish this story! I'll take a short hiatus, then start writing the second.


	34. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, y'all! I lost the chapter, literally. I had to rewrite everything. Anyways, here ya go!  
> -PAGB

It didn’t take much convincing from the gladers to leave. Most were leaving, however there were a few that were staying. They were mostly Gally’s friends. They were loud, telling everyone how “stupid they were for following a greenie” and moped around. As for everyone who was going, they all met in the dining hall for one last meal. Frypan cooked a grand feast, with lots of food. No one knew quite what to expect on the other side, so they prepared. Weapons were sharpened, Running shoes distributed, and supplies given to everyone. During the dinner, Thomas, Newt, Chuck, and Minho all sat at a table. They were discussing how the gladers received their names. Thomas was named after Edison, Newt was named after Isaac Newton, and Minho… Well, MInho was a bit unknown. Frypan’s real name was “Siggy”, which Thomas suspected Sigmund Froyd.   
“Thomas, who do you think I was named after?” asked Chuck. Thomas thought long and hard, trying to remember a “Chuck” in history. Then he remembered Frypan’s name, and said  
“Darwin. Probably Charles Darwin. The dude who discovered evolution. “ Chuck looked proud, as if he did the accomplishment himself.   
“Darwin is a cool name. Way cooler than Newton.” Chuck giggled, earning a jab on his shoulder.  
“I discovered gravity, so i’m better than all you shanks.” Newt said, presumptuously. Thomas laughed and leaned his head on Newt’s shoulder. ‘They need good spirits for the long journey ahead of them,’ Thomas thought. Teresa sat at the edge of the table, looking awkward. Thomas would catch her looking sad when he and Newt were close, suspecting some jealousy, he went over to her.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, Tom. Are you ready?”  
“Not a chance, but i’m ready to get them all home. Newt home.”  
“You and Newt have something amazing, something really special. I’m so happy for you…” Thomas frowned, and looked how sad she looked.  
“Teresa, are you jealous of Newt?” Teresa’s head shot up in a look of shock and confusion.  
“No, Tom. I am not. I just am worried, that WICKED will use you two to their advantage…”  
“Teresa what do you me-” Thomas was cut off by Minho beginning to speak.  
“Alright listen up! Time to go! Anyone got any motivational speeches?” Newt stood up and said   
“You’re already up there, mate. Might as well.”  
“Be safe, don’t die.” Newt rolled his eyes and walked over.  
“Great, now we’re all bloody inspired.” Minho smirked, but said nothing. “After two years of bein’ treated like mice, we’re taking the fight to the creators. They better be scared. Let’s go!” After he finished, everyone rushed out into the middle of the glade, collected themselves, and then ran into the maze.  
The battle for freedom was about to start.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two

Thomas hung back with Minho, Newt, and Alby. Through each corner, Newt looked more and more worried. When they came to a wall with a particularly mangled set of vines, Newt’s face ran white, as did Minho. Thomas was about to ask what was wrong, but one look at Minho's face said that now wasn’t the time. They finally reached the final turn, and what they saw in front of the cliff broke their hearts. Twenty grievers, all lined up.   
“Well, we knew it wasn’t going to be easy.” Minho said, crossing his arms. Alby was starting to freak out.  
“We shouldn’t have come.”  
“Alby, slim it. We’ll be fine.”  
“Maybe I should…” Newt was about to talk to Alby before he broke off into a sprint towards the grievers. Thomas gripped Newt as he tried to run after him, Thomas couldn’t risk it. Alby reached the grievers, and after he did it was a bloody disaster. Thomas forced Newt not to look, as Newt cried into Thomas’s arms. Thomas realized that Alby did that on purpose, assuming the grievers only took one. Newt looked devastated. That was his best friend, and he’d just lost them. Thomas couldn’t imagine losing someone like that, Chuck for example. He just held on to Thomas, and Thomas whispered to Newt,  
“Newt, I know that was awful, and you’re going to miss him a lot. Please, stay strong for me. I love you so much, I need you to next to me. We can’t waste what he did. He sacrificed himself so we could all leave. We can’t waste that.” Newt looked at Thomas, tears in his eyes, and nodded. He turned to the grievers. They started back up.  
Alby’s sacrifice had been an utter failure.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Three

As the grievers started on again, Minho started to plan.  
“Thomas and Teresa take priority. Chuck and Newt, go with them. We’ll hold em off here. Any objections?” No one disagreed. “Good that, let’s go!” The gladers ran into the fight, and the 4 who went into the hole first avoided the fight. They jumped into the invisible hole, which was an anxiety attack in itself to Thomas. Once they all landed, Newt and Thomas looked around. They saw the green terminal, and headed over to it. Just then, a pod opened and a griever emeged. Newt patted Thomas’s shoulder, and yelled  
“Go! Chuckie, go protect Tommy and Teresa. I’ll hold off this thing!” Thomas and Teresa ran over, as Teresa started entering the words. With each word entered, a “ding” was heard. After all the words, Teresa pushed a button Chuck pointed out, and everything went silent. The grievers turned off. Thomas rushed over to Chuck, and picked him up.  
“Chuck! You did it! You’re a shucking hero Chuck!” Just then, Minho dropped through the hole.  
“I’ll be shucked, you shanks actually did it. Half of us didn’t make it, but half made it. And no one was stung.” Thomas walked to Newt and hugged him, and saw how scarred he was. Newt saw Thomas eyeing his scars, and told him not to worry.  
“What now, Tommy?”  
“I heard a door open down there, let’s go there I guess.” Gladers started entering the hole, and Thomas led them all to the door. Then he started hearing yelps, as there was apparently a “Slide” down through the doorway. Thomas went after Newt, and they both did not like it. The slide was oily, and gross. When they landed, they landed in a white room, with windows. People were watching them, they looked like scientists. Minho was about to fight, but Thomas knew that would be foolish. A woman walked out, wearing gray.  
“Welcome back, you have done an excellent job. Two years, and so little dead. Excellent work.” Now, it was Newt’s turn to get angry.  
“Excuse me?” The woman saw that everyone was angry, though she showed no signs of fear of the gladers.  
“All of this happened for a reason, Mr. Newton. You must understand this.” Just then, a boy walked out with a hoodie on. He shook, and looked upset. Then, he took his hoodie off.  
It was Gally.

Newt was shocked, and was the only calm one. Thomas looked very angry, as did Minho.  
“Gally, what’re you doin’ here?”  
“They can control me, i’m sorry. I…” Then he pulled out a knife, and aimed it at Thomas. Blade first, he chucked it at Thomas. Newt screamed, but before it hit Thomas, Chuck jumped in front of it, causing a wet “Thunk” and he fell to the ground. Thomas ran over to him, starting to cry. He tried to help Chuck.  
“Don’t worry Chuck, we’re gonna get you help, we’re gonna-  
“Thomas, find my mom. Tell her…” Chuck never finished that sentence, as Chuck fell to the ground. Thomas grabbed him and sobbed. He cried, but in his heart, a seed of anger started. He saw Newt, Minho, and Teresa all crying and looking devastated. He looked at Gally and sprinted at Gally, landing a punch, then two, and just a flurry of attack. Thomas completely lost it. Newt tried to stop him, but it was hard. Thomas only stopped when Newt yelled  
“Tommy, stop! He’s dead. Gally’s dead.” Thomas grabbed Newt’s legs and sobbed into his waist, losing it all. Thomas looked at the woman, shooting a death glare towards her.  
“You must understand, all this has happened for a reason.” Thomas didn’t have time to respond before an alarm was triggered. The woman showed a sense of fear as a man entered the room, and shot the lady. Thomas went in front of Newt, as they all cowered, and Thomas realized something. They were just kids. They shouldn’t have to go through this death and mourning that they have. The guy yelled, seemingly urgent.  
“We have to go! Let’s get you out of this place!” The gladers followed him through the hallways, as he led him to the outside. It was raining, with a real sky. Thomas was looking at it when a lady tackled him. Her hair was stringy and greasy, and she looked like a corpse.  
“Gonna save us all! Gonna save us all from the Flare!” Newt pushed her off with an anger, as they all climbed into a bus. Their rescuers boarded, shut the doors, and took up. They ran over several of these “Corpse-people”.

Thomas and Newt sat together, with Teresa sleeping on another seat. They all were silent, while a woman sat nearby. Thomas asked her to tell him what is going on, and the answer is something Thomas couldn’t have imagined.  
Sun flares. Huge, unpredictable flares that ravaged the world, and flooded parts of it. The entire equatorial area was known as “The Scorch”, and was a dry desert. But what came next was worse. A virus that destroyed humanity and turned them into the monsters they had seen. “Cranks” is what they called them. Newt and Thomas started to nap, and then they finally arrived at a shabby building. They went in, and were fed, clothed, and taken care of. Real joy was spread, and when the rescuers said it was time for bed, no one argued. Newt and Thomas took a bunk, and they laid together. At this point, Newt knew Thomas too well.  
“Whatcha thinkin’ about Tommy?”  
“Chuck, Alby, even Gally.” Newt turned over and looked at Thomas, cupping his cheeks.  
“Tommy, Chuckie gave up his life to you, because he felt like your life was more important than his. Don’t ever waste his gift. Alby, i’m gonna miss him too.”  
“I love you, Tommy.”  
“I love you too, Newt.”  
Even though Thomas and Newt had gone through hell, they had each other, and at that moment that’s all Thomas cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The story is finished! I am so so glad I got to write this! I'll take a couple days break, and come back on Tuesday with a preview of "We'll Crumble Together". Love y'all, see you later!  
> -PAGB


	37. Epilogue

WICKED Memorandum,  
Date 232.1.27,   
Time 22:45   
TO : My Associates   
FROM: Ava Paige, Chancellor   
RE: THOUGHTS ON MAZE TRIALS, Group A  
I think it’s safe to say that the maze trials were a success. Twenty strong survivors, all conditioned. The “Rescue” was a nice touch.  
The maze trials taught me personally a lot. It taught me that friendships can develop fast, and that everything can be planned perfectly. What I learned that surprised me most was love. Subject A2 and A5’s relationship was most surprising. But, it gave me hope that after all these trials, these kids can recover and become healthy. I believe these tests are necessary to save us all.   
The subjects will be presented with 1 day of rest, than Phase Two will begin immediately.  
I pray that these kids will be the last. I believe they will save us all. Please respond with your reactions post haste. “The Scorch Trials” will begin soon. My last note is that I believe it was most beneficial with Subject A1 keeping their memory. They did a very good job keeping it a secret. This could prove invaluable later down the line.  
Group B’s results were extraordinary, also. We will review it at a later date.

 

Best regards, Dr Paige.


End file.
